Just Dance Everywhere
Just Dance: Everywhere is a Just Dance game containing 40+ songs with some new songs and some returning songs from older Just Dance games. The game is available for the Wii, Wii U, XBox 360, XBox One, PS3, PS4, Samsung S4, IPod Touch, and Smarthphone. The game contains songs like, "Still Into You", "Fancy", "Stay The Night" and more, from artist like Train, The Dazzlers, Nicki Minaj, and more! The game is going to be released on the range from 21st October (2014) to 11th November (2014). The has updates to some features like the leaderboard, now there is a WORLD WIDE leaderboard and also the Downloaded DLCs come with unlock-able Alternate Modes! Also, now you can play with UNLIMITED amount of players either locally or World Wide! Modes & Features Leader Board Feature The leader board now allows you to connect to the internet through your console and see the Top 100 Dancers WORLD WIDE for each song showing your Dancer Card Name, how many stars you got, what is your score, your country and your console. Challenge Mode The challenge mode allows dancers to send challenges to your Just Dance Friends to beat: The score you just got or the amount of stars you got, etc. Distraction Mode The distraction mode allows you to try and dance while your friend distracts you through the tablet by either throwing a lightning bolt at you, doodling on the screen and/or adding a sticker on the screen (temporarily). For every 'X' you get, your friend gets a star, but for every 'PERFECT' or 'YEAH!' you (the dancer) gets a star, and the person with the most stars win! This feature is not available for the Wii, PS3 and PS4. Camera Man Feature With the Camera Man feature you can swipe the tablet to change the angle of the camera while your friend dances. This feature is not available for the Wii, PS3, PS4, Samsung S4, IPod Touch and Smartphone. Just Dance Friends To have Just Dance Friends you need to connect to the internet through your console and go to Extras and press Just Dance Friends and make an account (you can use your Dancer Card or you can log on to Facebook) and you can make a dance group or make a private online game. Track listing The game contains 41 Songs including (Note: The track list order below is the order in the game) : Trivia 1. The entire tracklist order changed. 2. The song after "Non Passerai" was suppose to be "Disturbia" but then was replaced by "Tetris" then replaced again by "Jabba The Hutt". 3. "Move Your Body" was changed to "Till I Find You", "Really Don't Care" changed to "Me And My Broken Heart", "Safe And Sound" changed to "Black Widow", "Dare (La La La)" changed to "Bang Bang", "Ain't It Fun" changed to "Boom Clap", "Wrecking Ball" changed to "Birthday" and "Jungle Drum" changed to "Papaoutai" and "Let It Go" and "It's My Birthday" was added making the total of song to 41 (from 39). 4. Now the background dancers in "Mária" are playable. Alternate Versions There are 80+Alternate Mode Songs in the game, including: On-Stage Mode with 9 songs, Extreme Mode with 10 songs, Official Dance Mode with 11 songs, Versus Mode with 15 songs, Alternate Mode with 18 songs, and with the most songs, the Dance Mash-Up with 41 songs, making it in total 86 songs including the DLCs. The Alternate versions include: Official Dance Mode Official Dance Mode is a mode where the choreography is based on the official dance from the choreographer of the song. This mode can reach up to 5 difficulties (Easy, Medium, Hard, Expert, and Pro). There are 11 songs, including: (DLC) indicates that you have to download the song from the Store first than unlock the mode to dance to it. Extreme Mode Extreme Mode is a mode where it is way more difficult than the classic one. This mode can reach up to 2 difficulties (Expert and Pro). There are 10 songs, including: (DLC) indicates that you have to download the song from the Store first than unlock the mode to dance to it. Alternate Mode Alternate Mode is a mode where the dance is different than the classic one. This mode can reach up to 3 difficulties (Easy, Medium and Hard). There are 18 songs, including: (DLC) indicates that you have to download the song from the Store first than unlock the mode to dance to it. On-Stage Mode On-Stage Mode is a mode where the dancers act as they are on the stage as the singer/artist of the song. This mode can reach up to 3 difficulties (Easy, Medium, Hard). There are 9 songs, including: (DLC) indicates that you have to download the song from the Store first than unlock the mode to dance to it. Dance Mash-Up Dance Mash-Up is a mode where in one song, the dancers change from time to time with old and/or new dancers. This mode can reach up to 3 difficulties (Easy, Medium, Hard). There are 41 songs, including: (DLC) indicates that you have to download the song from the Store first than unlock the mode to dance to it. (U) indicates that you have to unlock the song by getting 5 stars on all the alternates including the classic mode. (UD) indicates that you can only play the song on the month you have unlocked the Mash-Up and you can not play the song on any other month. Versus Mode Versus Mode is a mode where there are two dancers battling to get the highest score. This mode can reach up to 3 difficulties (Easy, Medium, Hard). There are 15 songs, including: (DLC) indicates that you have to download both of the songs from the Store first than unlock the mode to dance to it. Downloadable Content Release Date DLCs There are 21 DLCs released on the Release Date for the game, including: NOTE: All these DLCs are free and you can download the alternate modes along with the song. January DLCs There are 10 songs that will be released on 1st January 2015: Beta Elements & Notes #The entire track list changed twice before release. #The date release also changed (from EU 14th July 2015 & US 15th July 2015 to EU 1st November 2014 & US 31st October 2014) #There are 25 songs that have been removed from the track list & DLC list, including: Disturbia | Tetris | Move Your Body | Really Don't Care | Safe and Sound | Dare (La La La) | Ain't It Fun | Wrecking Ball | Jungle Drum | Awesome (As I Wanna Be) | I Have A Dream | Mmm... Yeah | Talk Dirty | Adore You | All About That ... | G.U.Y. | Venus | Animals | Rude | Trumpets | The Other Side | 22 | Title #This game was suppose to be a very different game titled "Justin Bieber: The Evolution", but then remade the whole thing to "Just Dance Everywhere". (THANK GOD!!!) #''Battle of the Bands'' and Under Our Spell (Welcome To The Show) was originally planned to be sung by the original artists, but then was not accepted, then was changed to a cover song. #''Under Our Spell (Welcome To The Show)'' is actually a combination between 2 songs, Under Our Spell ''and ''Welcome To The Show. Category:Games